


The Moon Was In Your Eyes

by terramous



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, gay shit also, idk what the ending is, it says major character death for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: "I thought you weren't being serious!" Hyojin berated, tears thick on his tongue. Eyes wide and pallor dulled by sheer panic, Hyojin pressed harder against Changyoon's side. Crimson rapidly pooled beneath them, seeping into and staining the worn denim of Hyojin's jeans.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Moon Was In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, death, gunshot wounds, blood, hyojin cries a lot, i think i wrote “blood” fifity billion times
> 
> My third fic ever and also my third fic under major character death are y’all sensing a trend? The next one isn’t though I promise.

"I love you."

Changyoon murmured the same three words between every kiss he pressed to Hyojin's skin. A mantra repeated as Hyojin slid his hands along the ridges of Changyoon's back underneath the thin cotton of his shirt. 

Shivers rolled down Changyoon's spine in waves, electricity shooting through his muscles where Hyojin's skin touched his.

Grazing his teeth against Hyojin's neck, Changyoon felt the older man shudder. 

"I'd take a bullet for you," Changyoon breathed into the warm skin of the junction between Hyojin's jaw and throat, before surging upwards to capture Hyojin's lips in his own.

•••

"I thought you weren't being serious!" Hyojin berated, tears thick on his tongue. Eyes wide and pallor dulled by sheer panic, Hyojin pressed harder against Changyoon's side. Crimson rapidly pooled beneath them, seeping into and staining the worn denim of Hyojin's jeans.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Changyoon's eyes caught the light of the moon hanging above them and if he weren't bleeding out, he would've been ethereal. The soft glow accentuating every little dip and curve of Changyoon's face. Under any other circumstances, Hyojin would be weak in the knees.

His stomach churned with dread.

"It's not supposed to be literal. A thing you say when you're stupid and in love." It’s not supposed to be reality, lying on the ground in an alleyway and bleeding out as Hyojin tried to staunch the flow. Blood poured over his hands, scarlet ribbons winding around his fingers. He knew he couldn’t stop it, couldn't slam the door in death's face when it already had its grasp firmly on Changyoon, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

"I am… I'm stupid and in love with you." Changyoon paused to suck in a wheezy breath. "But I meant it. I'm glad I could prove it."

The tears that Hyojin had tried valiantly to keep from flowing had begun spilling. Tiny sparkling droplets hitting Changyoon's skin that grew paler with every second that passed.

“You shouldn’t have." Hyojin grit his teeth. "Fuck. Why’d you do it?”

“There was a gun pointed at you, I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.”

"That's kinda obvious," Hyojin laughed dryly. It sounded more like a sob than anything.

Changyoon brought a hand up to cup Hyojin's cheek, smiling gently at the way Hyojin melted into his touch.

"As long as you're okay."

Hyojin pulled away from Changyoon's calm as if he'd been burned. "Shut up. This isn't a movie or a novel. This is real life and you're bleeding out in front of me. Stop with the cliche speech."

"I'm sorry."

"We're not fictional characters, there is no rewrite when things go awry."

Changyoon's hand found its way back to Hyojin's face. He didn't pull away this time, but he also didn't melt into the clammy fingers trailing over his skin.

"I love you, Hyojin. I love you so much."

“Don’t- don’t say it like that.” Hyojin feverishly scanned Changyoon's face, not that he knew what he was hoping to see. He was met with only clammy pale skin and Changyoon staring at him. Changyoon's brows pinched together.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re saying goodbye. Don’t say goodbye, not now. It’ll be okay.”

“We both know it won’t be. They took our phones, we can’t call for help.”

Hyojin could taste bile in the back of his throat. He swallowed his fear and tried to press some hopeless optimism into the atmosphere. “Someone will come. They have to. Someone must’ve heard the gunshot.”

•••

Someone had heard the gunshot. And they had called for help. 

Blue and red lights illuminated the alley, lights dancing across Changyoon’s skin, reflecting off of the blood on Hyojin’s hands. 

“Hands where I can seem them!”

It was the second time that evening that Hyojin had been held at gunpoint. Second time in that very same alley under the cover of moonlight. 

With his palms facing the entrance of the alley, Hyojin knew just how incriminating the whole scene looked. How instead of a group of thugs asking for their wallets and phones, Hyojin kneeling next to Changyoon with tears freely streaming down his face and blood on his hands was the easiest to pin it on. 

It was just him, Changyoon, a whole lot of blood and a handful of police officers. Who else were they going to think did it? The empty air or the young man kneeling in a pool of crimson?

As he felt the cool metal slick against his wet hands, Hyojin could do nothing but stare at Changyoon’s glassy-eyed expression. He wished someone would close Changyoon’s eyes, protect him from the sight of his boyfriend being handcuffed and shoved in a police cruiser.

He watched as the paramedics rushed to Changyoon's side, now that it was "safe" to. He watched the fingers pressed against Changyoon's neck and the gentle shake of a head that eliminated any hope Hyojin had left. 

More tears began their cascade down his cheeks as his eyes listlessly traced the outline of his hands and the blood that coated them.

Hyojin whispered into to the air of the backseat, his voice raw from crying, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my maths exam so the only thing lower than my grades is Changyoon’s blood pressure.
> 
> Thank y’all for reading!! <3 I never post but i stills get kudos and comments and they really make my entire month thank u


End file.
